Barney's A Trip to Santa's Workshop
Barney's A Trip to Santa's Workshop is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 1, 1996. Plot Baby Bop is getting a surprise for Santa Claus today, so, Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the kids must make cookies and write letters for Santa Claus, so they take them to the North Pole. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Shawn *Tosha *Derek *Maria *Chip *Hannah *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus Cast from "The Nutcracker" *Baby Bop (Clara) *BJ (Clara's Godfather) *Shawn (Nutcracker Prince) *Chip (Drummer Boy) *Hannah (Sugarplum Fairy) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Waiting For Santa #The Welcome Song #S-A-N-T-A #Just Imagine #Deck the Halls #The Cookie Song #We're Writing A Letter to Santa #Jingle Bells #Christmas is Our Favorite Time #Santa's Wrapping Crew #Wrap It Up #It's Twinkle Time #Nutcracker Mashup: March of the Toys/Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy #A Holly Jolly Christmas #We Wish You A Merry Christmas #I Love You End Credit Music #Waiting For Santa #S-A-N-T-A #Wrap It Up #Waiting For Santa (Reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The musical arrangements and background music used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", With The Christmas Twst. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show", with a Christmas Twst. *The version of I Love You is a holiday version of Season 3's version. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he and Baby Bop were seen at Barney's house. *Another time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, *This was the Another time time BJ gets himself stuck. This time, he gets stuck in the chimmy of Barney's house. Then, Barney and Baby Bop pull him out of the chimmy, setting him free. *When BJ screams while stuck in the chimmy, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ says "Help!" while stuck in the chimmy, BJ's "Help!" is the same as Spud's first "Help!" from the US version of "Lofty to the Rescue" (when Spud got stuck in a tree), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *During a scene where BJ gets stuck in the chimmy, *When BJ says "Hi, Barney. Hi, Sissy", the sound of "Hi, Barney" is taken from "An Adventure of Make-Believe", except it was pitched up to +3 and the sound of "Hi, Sissy" is taken from "Barney In Outer Space", except it was pitched down to -4, plus both sound clips are mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *After BJ stucks in the chimmy, he falls and lays down, and gets a big boo boo on his knee. Then, Barney gives him a christmas bandage on BJ's knee to make it all better. *This was the Another time we see Barney's house. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Shopping For A Surprise", the Barney segment from "Kids For Character" and "Once Upon a Time". *Tosha wore the same hair-style in "Once Upon a Time" and the same clothes in "Sense-Sational Day". *Derek wore the same clothes in "On The Move" *Maria wore the same clothes in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *Chip wore the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Hannah wore the same hair-style in "We've Got Rhythm" and the same clothes in "Let's Eat". *The settings for Barney's house are the same from "Come on Over to Barney's House", and "Dino-Dancin' Tunes". Quotes Quote 1: *(after the Waiting for Santa song, Barney and Baby Bop hear BJ's scream) *BJ: Aaaaaaaaahhhh! Heellp! I'm st-t-tuck! *Barney: BJ?! *Baby Bop: I wonder what happened to my brother. *Barney: Me too. *(they see BJ stuck in the chimmy) *BJ: Get me down from here! *Barney: There he is! Stuck in the chimmy of my house! *Baby Bop: We must help him! *Barney: Don't worry, BJ! We'll get him down! *Baby Bop: Don't panic, BJ! *BJ: Oh, I'm trying to wiggle myself loose! *Barney: Well just take a breath, we're gonna pull you out one more time. Ready, one, two, three! *(they pull BJ out of the chimmy) *Barney: (spins around one time) Whooaaaa! *(we see BJ laying on his side, covered in dirt) *BJ: (coughing) *Barney: There. *BJ: Thank you. Hi, Barney. Hi, Sissy. *Barney: You're covered in dirt. Are you all right? *BJ: I am, except for my knee. (Baby Bop helps him up) It just hurts a little bit. You better put a christmas bandage on it. *Barney: Good idea. (uses magic and a christmas bandage appears in his hand. Then, he puts it on BJ's knee) *BJ: Thanks, Barney. Closed Captioned version *(BJ screaming) "Barney's A Trip to Santa's Workshop" Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Happy Holidays, Love Barney CD Album Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos" Bumper (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's A Trip to Santa's Workshop Title Card Closing #End Credits #Microsoft Actimates Barney Trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Kids For Character Choice's Count Preview #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Season 3 Videos Category:1996 episodes